One Fine Morning
by DKFairy
Summary: Cute Morning After oneshot: Rogue and Remy wake up together for what is obviously not the first time.


ONE FINE MORNING

This is just a short little fic, it's not meant to be amazing. I was just feeling there was a slight lack of cute fluffy one-shots around at the moment.

The obligatory disclaimer: In my own happy little world I own Xmen and everyone is happy. As this is blatantly not the case in the real world, we will all have to deal with it and just write lots of happy fanfiction.

In a very weird way this is based on The Odyssey (I had to read it for my exams), in that Homer was famous for writing in great detail about everyday events such as getting changed for bed etc. and I thought it would be cool to have an entire fic based around one simple everyday occurrence - getting out of bed in this case. Of course I had to make it a Romy too. Mucho thanks to SStar for beta reading this.

Kudos to anyone who wants to try to place this in some sort of timeline with the episodes- I don't even know when it should take place (I'm thinking, maybe before Self Possessed, because Remy would be much more over -protective afterwards, but if Rogue had her powers under control then the whole Risty/Mystique fiasco would never have taken place, so it could just as well have taken place later...) Either way, when is not important, that's not really the point. The point is just that it did happen. Enjoy

Arching her back as the sun filtered through the blinds, Rogue squeezed her eyes shut and curled herself closer to the warm body sharing the bed. Blindly she traced her fingers up across the broad shoulders she knew so well and twisted her nails through the thick strands of hair that messily splayed across her lover's neck, almost falling over her own face now they had grown so long.

As a secretive smile graced her lips while she remembered the first time she had pulled those silky locks free of a hair tie, the body beneath her shifted slightly and arms tightened around her waist. Powerful, well muscled legs tangled closer to her own pale ones, seeking as much warmth as possible in the cool New York morning air.

"Y' know chere, the sun won' go 'way if y' just keep dem belles yeux o' yours closed," a warm voice breathed into her ear. "Not dat Remy want dis to end any time soon."

Rogue sighed against the Cajun's chest, still refusing to open her eyes. "Maybe Ah don't wanna hafta look at your ugly mug yet, Swamp Rat."

"Aww, chere, Remy know y' love dis ol' Cajun, don' deny it."

"Did Ah mention anything about lovin' ya, Sugah? Ah just said ya were, how shall Ah say, facially challenged…."

Before Rogue could slip another comment in she found herself on her back, with a pair of devilish eyes grinning down at her from a face that was, despite what she said, undeniably handsome. Her eyes had flown open the second she felt her body being shifted, but before she could clamp them shut again two very talented hands had found her sides and begun to tickle her mercilessly.

Shrieking wordlessly she tried to roll out from under her tormentor, only to find his knees blocking her way. Finding her escape route compromised, Rogue resorted to her only other option - reaching up with both hands she grasped Remy's face and pulled it down towards her own, pressing her lips up against his and allowing her eyes to drift shut again. It wasn't a tender kiss ; that sort of kiss needed loving moments, not violent tickle fights. This kiss was passionate and desperate and Rogue knew which type of kiss she preferred – the tender kisses were beautiful, but these made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and started a coil of heat down below her stomach.

As planned, the tickling stopped as those wicked hands trailed up her back to pull her flush against his chest. Moaning as the new position let her know exactly how awake Remy was, he took the opportunity to plunder her mouth with his tongue and used one hand to shift her hips even closer. Finally opening her eyes of her own accord, Rogue couldn't help breaking the mood of the moment as she helplessly began to giggle.

Pulling away to sit on his heels, her boyfriend looked less than pleased. "Hey! What all o' dis 'bout, River Rat?"

Remy, obviously offended by her mirth during the intimate moment, glared down at her suspiciously, fingers softly tucking white bangs out of the way behind her ears, the loving gesture contrasting with his tone of voice.

Rogue, still unable to stop her laughter, reached up to the side of his neck and swiped her fingers down before holding them up for the Cajun to inspect. Grasping the digits in his own larger hand he smirked at what he saw: purple, almost black, marks covered her fingers, clearly remnants of her lipstick from the night before that had been transferred to his neck during an amorous interlude and then forgotten about.

Grinning back at giggling mutant lying under him, he rubbed the hand not cradling her own down his neck in an attempt to clear off the rest of the lipstick. As it happened this did nothing to help and only served to smear the stain further across his throat. Taking pity on him, Rogue pulled him back closer for one last smouldering kiss before moving her legs up from under his own and rolling out of the bed. Snatching up Remy's discarded shirt from the floor to ward off the early morning chill, she winked at the figure stretched out on the bed before slipping into the bathroom.

The apartment they were in was small and compact, designed for a single inhabitant or a very close couple. To save what little space there was, it was almost entirely open plan, with just the bathroom separated from the main room. The kitchen merged into the lounge, and only several large bookcases blocked the sleeping area from the view of the front door.

Remy claimed he liked it better that way, being able to see everything at once. She supposed he would - her Swamp Rat was good at making enemies, and he liked to know when he was going to need to make a quick getaway.

Suddenly sobered by the thought, Rogue nudged the door closed with her foot and paced towards the mirror. Initially intending to simply grab a wet face cloth to remove the lipstick spots, she found herself pausing at the sink, lost in thought.

She knew it was risky, being away from the mansion all night without telling anyone in advance, but she honestly hadn't meant to stay that long. True, she had planned to meet her Cajun Casanova the night before, and she should have anticipated that a few dances at a nightclub would have lead to more. She had relied on her self control to keep her from staying longer, but her self control had evidently not been tested up against the persuasive powers of Remy LeBeau in far too long, and one steamy dance had led to one intense make out session in a dark corner, and a tense bike ride, which had inevitably led to two bodies tangled together, slamming each other against the walls of the apartment as clothes were shed…

Suffice to say that any protests Rogue had about needing to get home had been forgotten very quickly.

Finally raising her head to look into the mirror, she almost gasped at the sight she presented.

"An Remy actually wanted ta kiss this?" she found herself asking quietly as she reach a hand up to touch her lips. Hair wild and tussled from the night before framed her ever-pale face and black trails ran down her cheeks from where her mascara had run during the fit of tickling. Most of the dark lipstick had been rubbed off during the course of the evening, but smudges still remained around her mouth, making her look thoroughly ravished - 'Which Ah guess Ah was ,' she mused silently.

The open shirt gave her a clear view down her front, and she could see the love bites that he had left on her chest, hidden on the undersides of her breasts.

"At least he remembered ta keep them ta areas where no one else'll spot them- that would be fun ta hafta explain."

"Well chere, if y' let Remy have his way, they'd be dere on dat belle neck o' yours for everyone ta see." Arms snaked around her and reached for the face cloth still lying in the sink, causing her to jump. "An' o' course Remy wanted ta kiss y' Rougey, Remy always wants ta kiss y'."

Leaning back into his chest, Rogue smirked at his reflection. "Still, Swamp Rat, Ah look lahke someone outta The Crow."

Kissing the top of her head, Remy brushed the cloth against his neck and began to clear the purple away. "Don' care chere, Remy'll always want y'. J'taime."

Having cleaned his own skin, he turned the Goth in his arms so that she faced him and began to wipe the cloth gently over her eyes and mouth, removing the worst of the residual makeup. Resting her head against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat she smiled.

"Ah love ya too, ya crazy Swamp Rat, but that ain't gonna help me ta explain where Ah was last night."

Dropping the now purple-stained face cloth, Remy wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Y' told Monsieur Wolvie dat y' were going out avec y' English amie, non? Jus' tell 'im dat y' stayed dere. All de others at dat school o' yours get t' stay out overnight, why not y' , chere?"

"'Cus usually they give some kinda warning first, Rems."

"Well, ma petite ange, jus' tell dem y' forgot. Act like y' don' care."

Rogue laughed softly. "Yah, Ah guess that would fit with tha angry Goth thing Ah got going on. Ya know, don' care about rules an' all that."

"Well," Remy replied, reaching to bring one of her hands to his lips and giving it a quick kiss, "who is gonna believe dat Little Miss 'Don' Touch' spent de night having hot sex wit' her Cajun lover anyway?"

That set the pair of them laughing, and it was only when Rogue realised that she was only clad in an unbuttoned shift and Remy was wearing nothing that the laughter died down. Standing on her tip toes to give her lover a chaste kiss, she shot him a serious look.

"Ya don't mind do ya, Sugah? Keeping this quiet," she said, gesturing firstly to herself and Remy, then to the hand the Cajun still held. "And, ya know, not mentioning to Mags or anyone 'bout the touching?"

"Chere, Remy'll never tell a soul as long as y' don' want 'im ta. Your secret's save wit' moi. Promise. 'Sides, dis way Remy gets y' all ta himself!"

Reaching to kiss him again as his free hand dipped lower and her body curved up into his, Rogue once again thanked whatever powers were responsible for bringing this man she loved into her life.

Still entwined, they stumbled back into the shower together, laughing and kissing and touching, and Rogue decided she'd think of a good excuse later, because there was no way she was leaving now.

Well, what did ya think of that?

A chocolate coated Remy (or Rogue, I'm very liberal) for anyone who feels like dropping me a line about this little ficlet!


End file.
